The present invention relates to a monolythic surge suppressor.
Surge suppressors have been known in the art for protecting sensitive circuits from the damaging effects of voltage surges. These prior surge suppressors contain separate electrical components which include varistors and inductors. These varistors and inductors are usually incorporated as separate components within an electrical circuit.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved surge suppressor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a surge suppressor which is miniaturized in comparison to prior art surge suppressors.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a surge suppressor which is incorporated into a single component rather than separate components as in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a surge suppressor which is surface mountable as a single component.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a surge suppressor which can be assembled by printing techniques, utilizing a plurality of laminated printed layers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a surge suppressor which combines two varistors and an inductor in a single monolythic surface mountable form.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a varistor which provides flexibility in the manner in which it can be assembled to achieve the desired characteristics of the varistors and the inductor contained within the device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a surge suppressor which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.